


Не все Глебу масленица?

by bmbly_zo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Курение, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, психология, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmbly_zo/pseuds/bmbly_zo
Summary: "Вадиму не нравятся водолазки. Говорит, не идут мне совершенно. Говорит, мне было бы гораздо лучше в любой из его толстовок, чем в этой "половой тряпке". И похуй, что вся его одежда болтается на мне, как на вешалке. Похуй, что круглые вырезы открывают не только покрытую засосами шею, но и искусанные ключицы..."
Kudos: 2





	Не все Глебу масленица?

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896283

"Вадик, хуй соси! Вадик, хуй соси!.."

Валяюсь на кровати и откровенно ухохатываюсь, залипая в непривычно большой экран нового телефона. Хотел бы сказать, что насосал, но я не могу заставить себя это сделать из-за дичайшего рвотного рефлекса. На самом деле, мне просто заплатили за статьи для одного экономического журнала, остальное докинула мама. Надо же, я уже почти сильный и независимый. По крайней мере достаточно независимый, чтобы ночевать там, где мне хочется, и проебывать, когда вздумается. Или это не так называется…

В любом случае, не знаю, что может быть лучше, чем остаться под тёплым одеялом в понедельник утром вместо того, чтобы переться в шарагу на первую пару. Или на любую другую. Я настолько вошел во вкус, что в последнее время хожу только на зачеты и экзамены. А это значит, что пора готовиться к выходу в свет – сессия близко. Надо бы еще начать к ней готовиться, но меня настолько не ебет… Точнее, меня ебет, но только Лебедев, а вот учеба лесом идет. Кстати, про Вадима…

\- Чем ты занимаешься? - раздаётся негромко и с лёгким смешком за моей спиной.

Перекатываюсь с живота на бок и смотрю на появившегося в дверном проёме. Стоит, привалившись к косяку, в серых трениках и отличной физической форме, взъерошенный, еще немного сонный, но с неизменной улыбкой во все 32. Красавчик, одним словом. И за что же мне такое счастье привалило? Нет, я имею в виду, я серьезно не знаю. Он ведь мне так ничего толком и не объяснил, хотя обещал. Я, конечно, понимаю, что действия порой говорят лучше слов, но это не тот случай, когда можно просто трахнуть меня, но оставить в неведении. С тех пор так и мучаюсь вопросами: когда я начал ему нравиться? Какого хуя вообще, типа, он би или еще какой зверь? Зачем было меня хуесосить с другом? Это такое проявление симпатии или как?

\- Ничем особенным, - отвечаю настолько невинно, насколько умею. Даже ресницами хлопаю для усиления эффекта. А потом, не дожидаясь ответа, возвращаюсь к своему занятию.

"Вадик, хуй соси! Вадик, хуй соси! Вадик, хуй соси..."

Лебедев хмыкает, но молчит. Пока анимированная ящерица флексит под незамысловатый трек "Дисс на Вадяна", последний тихо, как кошка, проходит по комнате и опускается на кровать рядом со мной. Полуторка прогибается и жалобно скрипит, будто это самое страшное, что ей приходилось видеть. Я стараюсь сохранять невозмутимость и даже ухом не веду, хотя кожу начинает покалывать то ли от предвкушения, то ли еще от чего.

\- Не слишком ли часто ты проебываешь? - спрашивает мягко, проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль моего хребта. От макушки до пят пробегает целый табун мурашек.

\- Кто бы говорил, - парирую я, стараясь сдерживать дрожь в голосе.

Вадим на парах тоже не частый гость. Хотя на третьем курсе и от учебы одно название. Но он каким-то чудом умудряется маячить на горизонте нашего универа раз-два в месяц и при этом без проблем закрывать все предметы, отмазываясь капитанством в футбольной команде, активным участием в студенческом самоуправлении и, конечно же, своей непробиваемой харизмой.

"Вадик, хуй соси! Вадик, хуй соси.."

Десятичасовая версия видео. Не выключаю, только чтобы побесить его. Но Лебедев, конечно же, невозмутимо-насмешлив. Как и всегда. Вообще искренне ему поражаюсь, как можно так хорошо контролировать свои эмоции? На его месте я бы уже давно себя разъебал. А этот только улыбается да смотрит на меня снисходительно, как на ребенка, балующегося от скуки. Хотя я он и есть. Так привык уже к спокойной жизни, что расслабился совсем.

Вадим отбрасывает одеяло, открывая миру мою голую задницу и тощие ноги. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, но ничего не говорю. По коже пробегают мурашки от внезапного холода, а вот стыда и в помине нет.

\- Переворачивайся, - раздаётся тихо, в приказном тоне.

Продолжаю изображать невозмутимость и на него не смотрю. В голове вдруг проскакивает мысль «А вдруг он серьезно?», которая заставляет меня поежиться и сжать зубы. Еще немного, и полезут вьетнамские флешбеки, хотя не хотелось бы.

\- Зачем? – осторожно уточняю я.

\- Разве могу я отказать, если ты так просишь? - не вижу его лица, но кожей чувствую, как самоуверенно улыбается. - Видимо, я так охуенно сосу, - продолжает все более надменно, - что ты и дня не можешь прожить без ощущения моего рта на твоём члене. Как жаль, что сам я не могу оценить, насколько это пиздато..

\- Растяжки не хватает? - невозмутимо осведомляюсь я, хотя прекрасно знаю, на что он намекает.

Вздыхает чуть ли не душераздирающе, опускается рядом, своей тушей вжимая меня в стенку. Еле успеваю заблокировать телефон и вытащить его из-под себя. Лебедев забирает у меня из рук гаджет и небрежно бросает на стул рядом с кроватью. Возвращает одеяло на место и обхватывает меня поперёк торса, прижимая к себе ещё сильнее. Утыкается носом в плечо. Дышать становится, кхм, непросто, но зато как тепло.

\- Какой ты противный, Глеб, - говорит глухо, чуть гнусавя.

\- Я тебя предупреждал, - отвечаю раздражённо.

Ведь правда предупреждал. Сразу сказал, что характер у меня не подарок, да и беды с башкой имеются. Что отношений я не хочу в обычном смысле этого слова и что он может даже не пытаться меня к себе привязать. Что у нас только секс и никаких обязательств.

\- Да-а-а... Я зна-а-а-аю...

Некоторое время молча сопит в моё плечо, от чего становится еще теплее. Ловлю себя на мысли, что это мило, и даже тыкаюсь губами в его каштановую макушку, хоть и не стоило бы. Появляется отдаленное ощущение нормальных здоровых отношений и морального комфорта, но я тут же напоминаю себе, что такие фокусы бывают только в ванильных манхвах и у бывших одноклассников в инстаграме.

\- Гле-е-еб? - тянет жалобно.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Почему ты не хочешь со мной встречаться?

\- Я уже говорил, что не хочу отношений..

\- Мы и так в отношениях! - вскакивает, но тут же одергивает себя и снова прячет лицо на уровне моего плеча. Боится, что я резко отреагирую, и правильно делает, ибо я могу.

\- Да, но... так я могу уйти в любой момент...

\- Это глупо, Глеб. Ты даже живёшь у меня...

\- Не живу я у тебя! - мне почему-то становится стыдно. - Просто лень каждый раз возвращаться в общагу...

Не то, чтобы я находился в этой квартире постоянно, просто остаюсь тут ночевать несколько раз на неделе и на выходные иногда. Ну да, у меня тут теперь своя зубная щетка и полотенце, и полка в шкафу, но официально я никуда не переезжал. И вообще, мы не встречаемся даже, просто трахаемся, не более.

\- Ладно, - Вадим вдруг поднимает голову и улыбается, - как скажешь..

Он чмокает меня в плечо, прежде чем выбраться из-под одеяла, поднимается и шаркает в сторону кухни. Стараюсь игнорировать тот факт, что его взгляд заметно погрустнел.

\- Одевайся и иди завтракать, - бросает парень, не оборачиваясь, и скрывается в коридоре.

Я переворачиваюсь на спину и вздыхаю. Тяжко все это. Строить взаимноотношения с людьми, я имею ввиду. Меня жизнь к такому не готовила. И курить хочется. Но сигареты закончились ночью, а сгонять в круглосуточный никто не удосужился. Были дела поважнее.

Поднимаюсь, кряхтя как столетний дедок, натягиваю на себя валяющиеся рядом труселя, затем джинсы и водолазку, недавно приобретенную для того, чтобы прятать от окружающих разукрашенную шею. Это вообще отдельная история, ибо Вадим буквально одержим моими шеей и ключицами. За эти две недели на них уже живого места нет. В итоге мне пришлось купить парочку водолазок и ходить в них 24\7. И это в начале лета. Благо у меня по жизни беды с терморегуляцией, и я всегда ношу не по погоде теплую одежду. Хотя соседи в общаге косятся странновато.

Выхожу из комнаты и вместо кухни останавливаюсь в прихожей.

\- Я не буду завтракать, - голос особо повышать не приходится, и так все слышно. - Мне уже пора...

Уже шнурую кроссы, когда позади раздаются все те же шаркающие шаги, а потом внезапно на мою костлявую пятую точку обрушивается увесистый шлепок.

\- Блять, Лебедев! - тут же выпрямляюсь и награждаю Вадима полным ярости взглядом. - Больно же!

\- Ты никуда не пойдёшь, - отвечает спокойно, скрестив руки на груди.

Смотрю на него, пытаясь своим взглядом передать весь спектр обуревающих меня эмоций.

\- Еще как пойду!

Шатен с совершенно непроницаемым лицом делает шаг ко мне, заставляя попятится к стене, перехватывает одной рукой поперёк запястий и взводит их над моей головой. Зажимает меня между собой и светло-салатовыми обоями, протискивает колено между моими плотно сжатыми ногами. Властно накрывает мои губы своими и тут же пускает в ход язык. Вторая рука тем временем уже поглаживает мой бок, забравшись под водолазку.

Вадиму не нравятся водолазки. Говорит, не идут мне совершенно. Говорит, мне было бы гораздо лучше в любой из его толстовок, чем в этой "половой тряпке". И похуй, что вся его одежда болтается на мне, как на вешалке. Похуй, что круглые вырезы открывают не только покрытую засосами шею, но и искусанные ключицы. У этого парня странный фетиш на тощих розоволосых парней в его одежде и на причинение им боли. Сейчас тоже так мои руки сжимает, что кости начинают трещать. Как пить дать синяки останутся.

Не могу пошевелиться и чувствую себя абсолютно беспомощным. Накатывает страх, плохой такой страх, животный, инстинктивный, неконтролируемый. Я от такого обычно в ступор впадаю или паничку ловлю, или и то, и другое одновременно. Сейчас тоже каменею и чувствую, как глотку сводит спазмом. Чувствую, как внутри, где-то в районе груди начинает зарождаться мерзкая липкая паника, а за ней по телу пробегает мелкий озноб.

Лебедев вдруг кусает меня за губу, и я не могу сдержать вскрик. Больно, до крови. И это отрезвляет. Он не обращает внимания. Злится, видимо. Поднимает колено выше, заставляя встать на носочки, давит сильнее.

\- Вадим, - шепчу пользуясь секундным перерывом, - ты меня раздавишь сейчас...

Смотрит на меня внимательно, смотрит... а потом отступает. В глаза не смотрит. Я, освободившийся от тисков, титаническим усилием воли заставляю себя не сползти на пол и не свернуться там клубочком, дрожа от страха. Вадим лишь замирает с открытым ртом, наблюдая за тем, как я со злостью растираю горящие огнём запястья.

\- Прос...

Прерывает его звонок в дверь. Лебедев осторожно подходит и смотрит в глазок. Его спина вмиг напрягается еще сильнее, если такое вообще возможно.

\- Спрячься в ванной, - шепчет он.

\- Что? - переспрашиваю оторопело.

\- Иди в ванную, закройся там и не выходи, пока не скажу, что можно, - так же тихо, но с некоторым раздражением повторяет мой недопарень.

Не особо понимаю, что происходит, но покорно делаю, что сказано. Захожу в ванную, задвигаю защелку и в этот же момент слышу, как открывается входная дверь. Тут же забываю и о панике, и о боли, и об обиде. Весь превращаюсь в слух.

\- Почему так долго? - раздаётся требовательный женский голос.

\- Простите, - это Вадим, - я был не одет.

Звучит так же спокойно, но что-то в его интонации определённо изменилось. Голос такой глухой и безжизненный, что кажется, это кто-то другой говорит, незнакомый кто-то.

\- Почему ты не на парах? Мы с отцом деньги платим, чтобы ты шлялся где попало?

Его мать, видимо.

Слышу, как шпильки стучат по полу прихожей, коридора, а потом, особенно громко, по плитке на кухне.

\- У меня нет пар сегодня, - парень не отстаёт от неё ни на шаг.

\- Это повод бездельничать? Разве тебе не нужно тренироваться?

\- Тренировка в 4.

Я опускаюсь на пол, опираясь спиной на дверь, продолжая прислушиваться.

\- Опять перебиваешься бутербродами? Хорошо, что я тебе нормальной еды привезла.

Шуршат пакеты, а властный высокий голос с истеричными нотками становится еле слышен. Но мне удаётся уловить общий мотив: "Ты должен быть благодарен нам с отцом... Своим умом ты поступил бы разве что в ПТУ, а то и школу не закончил бы... Ты должен стараться, чтобы нас не разочаровывать..." и тому подобное. Короче, типичная авторитарная мать.

\- Я нашла для тебя стажировку, вот номер, позвони сегодня...

В ответ тишина.

\- Надеюсь, ты уделяешь время курсовой работе. Мы с отцом надеемся на высший балл.

Снова ничего.

\- А также твои тренировки... Ты достаточно тренируешься? Скоро соревнования...

Вадим молчит, а я все больше напрягаюсь.

\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще?

\- Да... Наталья Романовна...

\- Очень надеюсь, что вскоре ты нас порадуешь, - холодно говорит женщина.

Я сжимаюсь в комок, когда её каблуки стучат рядом с ванной, но к счастью ноги несут ее дальше к прихожей.

\- Позвони отцу, он хотел с тобой поговорить.

Слышатся мягкие шаги Вадима, следующие за женщиной. Затем возня, стук входной двери. Она уходит, не попрощавшись. Я не тороплюсь выходить, жду, когда шатен разрешит. Как он и сказал. Да и не хочется, если честно. Вдруг он там в бешенстве сейчас и набросится на меня, как бык на красную тряпку, стоит мне выйти. Или типа того…

За дверью тихо. Не слышно ни шагов, ни малейшего шороха. Я неуклюже поднимаюсь с пола, топчусь на месте, чтобы расходить затекшие ноги. За дверью все так же тихо. Подхожу к умывальнику, открываю холодную воду, смываю кровь с подбородка, прохожусь языком по губе и нахожу ранку. До сих пор кровит.

\- Глеб? - еле слышно раздаётся из-за двери. - Выходи...

Закрываю воду, тыльной стороной ладони вытираю подбородок, хотя это не особо помогает, открываю дверь и выхожу в коридор. Шатена там уже не наблюдается. Первый мой порыв – уйти не прощаясь, обидевшись на недавнюю сцену в коридоре. Но я вдруг понимаю, что волнуюсь, потому что его голос звучал слишком странно, что хочу его увидеть прямо сейчас и удостовериться, что он в порядке. Понимаю, что не могу просто взять и уйти. Блять.

Нахожу парня на кухне. Стоит лицом к окну, опираясь прямыми руками на подоконник. Вижу, как напряжены спина и руки, слышу, как шумно дышит, чувствую его раздражение и нервозность, и ещё что-то.

\- Вадим? - зову осторожно.

\- Ты собирался уходить, - голос звучит глухо, будто с трудом выдавливает из себя слова. - Пока.

Я вздыхаю, быстро пересекаю кухню и обнимаю парня со спины, ткнувшись носом в его шею. Страшно, конечно, но будь что будет.

\- Не оставлю тебя в таком состоянии, - шепчу.

\- Глеб, - делает паузу, стараясь сдерживать эмоции, - я сейчас чертовски зол. Хочешь отхватить ещё больше?

\- Если тебе от этого полегчает...

Вздыхает, и чувствую, как напряжение понемногу отступает. Трусь щекой о его спину, точно зная, что это поможет закрепить эффект.

\- Не уйдёшь, значит? - спрашивает тихо, с плохо скрытой надеждой в голосе.

\- Не уйду, - улыбаюсь и чмокаю его в шею чуть пониже загривка.

\- Тогда пошли в кровать...

\- Эм, Вадим..., - я, конечно, понимаю, что сам на это подписался, но как бы объяснить, что не хочу?

\- Просто полежим, - успокаивает меня парень.

Через несколько минут мы уже лежим на полуторке, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Вадим водит носом по моей шее, а я успокаивающе перебираю его волосы. Все еще чувствую его тревогу и напряжение и ловлю себя на том, что хочу забрать это все себе вместе с невеселыми мыслями (которые сейчас явно переполняют черепушку Лебедева), чтобы ему стало лучше.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? – спрашиваю тихо.

\- О том, что случилось в коридоре или…, - звучит глухо и отдает вибрацией мне в шею.

\- О той женщине… Это твоя мама?

\- Нет, - Вадим фыркает, - мачеха, в смысле, жена отца. Я не особо хочу сейчас об этом говорить.

\- Но как-нибудь расскажешь?

Он поднимает на меня взгляд и улыбается.

\- Как-нибудь расскажу. Глеб?

\- Что?

\- Спасибо, что не ушел.

Вадим произносит это почти шепотом, не смотря мне в глаза и явно смущаясь. Выдав это, он прячет лицо в изгибе моего плеча, даже не дышит, кажется. Я лишь улыбаюсь и продолжаю гладить его по голове. Не знаю, что сказать. Хотя нет, знаю на самом деле. Хочется сказать что-то милое, что-то такое, чтобы он улыбнулся и понял, что я его не брошу. По крайней мере, сейчас. Но стремно. Ложную надежду никому из нас давать не хочется. Я уже давно понял, что даже сам предугадать свои действия не могу. Это сейчас мне хочется расспросить Вадима обо всем, что его беспокоит, а потом комфортить до посинения. Но кто знает, вдруг через месяц он будет бесить меня до зубовного скрежета, и мне захочется выбросить из головы сам факт его существования. Страшно. Не хочу причинять боль ни ему, ни себе, но смогу ли этого избежать…. Гораздо безопаснее держать дистанцию. Хотя о какой дистанции может идти речь в обнимку на полуторке?

Вадим тихо сопит, убаюканный моими размеренными движениями. Я невольно улыбаюсь. Приятно знать, что могу помочь кому-то, особенно, если это он.

«Черт, кажется, ты и правда мне нравишься. Зачем же ты так со мной, Лебедев?»

Осторожно поднимаюсь и застываю прислушиваясь. Спит. Нависаю над ним и всматриваюсь в лицо. Красивый, слишком красивый для меня. Как я вообще мог такому понравиться? Серьезно, я ведь в зеркало себя видел. А тут, прямо передо мной – бог. Высокий лоб, светлая чистая кожа (тут же невольно пробегаю кончиками пальцев по лбу, скольжу по виску и вниз), скулы такие, что о них порезаться можно (ощупываю выпирающие кости), прямой нос (провожу пальцем и нахожу еле заметную горбинку), большие глаза (провожу большими пальцами по векам). Вадим недовольно ворчит и кривится во сне.

\- Прости, не хотел мешать, - шепчу еле слышно ему в ухо, - спи.

Осторожно целую.

«И губы тоже красивые…»

Поднимаюсь с кровати, заботливо поправляю одеяло и ретируюсь, бросив прощальный взгляд на парня. Через 15 минут уже выхожу из ближайшего супермаркета с пачкой сигарет в кармане.

«Значит, все не так уж плохо на сегодняшний день», - думается мне.

Конечно, Вадим расстроится, когда проснется и не обнаружит меня в своей квартире, но не вечно ведь мне там сидеть. Того гляди, из общаги выгонят скоро. В голове навязчиво вертятся все те же мысли, и все о Лебедеве, будь он неладен. Надо бы наконец собраться с силами и заставить его объясниться. Уж больно хорошо устроился парень: как доставать вопросом, почему я встречаться с ним не хочу, так тут он первый, а как рассказать, с каких пор он по мальчикам, так: «Не сейчас, Глеб», «Поговорим об этом позже», «Я обязательно все тебе расскажу, но сперва…». После этих слов обычно происходил быстрый перепих в самых неподходящих для этого местах или отсос в аналогичных условиях.

Падаю на лавку около общаги и наконец закуриваю.

Да еще и женщина эта. Сразу видно, что отношения у них не огонь, и в семье Вадиму не комфортно. На него, видимо, сильно давят из-за завышенных ожиданий. Причем, если мне просто ненавязчиво капают на мозги, то ему все говорят прямым текстом. Тяжело, наверное. Интересно, что случилось с его мамой. И вообще, если так подумать, мы практически ничего друг о друге не знаем. Хотя с другой стороны, почему меня это ебет? Светлов, ты же решил, что привязываться к нему не будешь? Решил... Вот и не засоряй эфир своими бесполезными ментальными потугами.

За таким ненапряжным внутренним диалогом я скуриваю сразу две сигареты подряд, наслаждаясь не сколько самим куревом, сколько вайбом. Хотя какой вайб может быть, если куришь даже не с утра на балконе, запивая черным кофе без сахара, или ночью на кухне, бросая окурки прямо в чашку. Понимаю, конечно, что слишком романтизирую это дело, но должно же быть в моей жизни хоть что-то красивое. Поднимаюсь и направляюсь в сторону общаги, на ходу продолжая размышлять, в какой ситуации данная вредная привычка выглядела бы наиболее эстетично. Будто это самая существенная моя проблема.

Жизнь, видимо, решает, что мне мало. Проблем, я имею в виду. Решает, что я слишком хорошо живу, и подбрасывает мне подарочек в виде бывшего, караулящего прямо у входа в мою общагу. Стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и заламывая поочередно все пальцы на руках. Внимательно всматривается в каждого, кто заходит в общагу. Будто караулит кого-то.

Так, МОЙ бывший стоит у МОЕЙ общаги.

Кого же он может тут ждать? Вопрос риторический.

Заметив до боли (в прямом смысле) знакомый силуэт, я застываю, откровенно охуев. Нет, я в принципе догадывался, что, обитая в одном городе, мы рано или поздно столкнемся. Но мысль о том, что он пришел сюда специально, вызывает панику. А я ведь надеялся, что это все наконец-то в прошлом. Приятно было думать, что то, из-за чего я страдал много лет, меня больше не волнует. Что все точки над «ё» расставлены. Что его жизнь – больше не мое дело. Я почувствовал себя свободным впервые за несколько лет. Во многом благодаря Вадиму, ведь это именно он отвадил от меня этого злоебучего мудилу и его мадемуазель. Но сейчас… Сейчас такое чувство, будто твердая почва уходит из-под ног.

Стою посреди аллеи и хлопаю глазами, не в силах пошевелиться. Несколько секунд, десяток… Потом инстинкт самосохранения все же берет верх. Я стремительно разворачиваюсь и несусь прочь, мысленно умоляя Вселенную, Иисуса, Аллаха, Будду и прочих, чтобы он меня не заметил. Не хочу! Не могу! Я этого не вынесу! Не опять! Я бегу по тротуару, не разбирая дороги. Сталкиваюсь с людьми и даже не бросаю сухое «Простите», в ответ на маты и причитания. Бегу, сам не зная куда. Страшно, очень страшно. Перебегаю дорогу на красный. Перспектива быть сбитым сейчас не пугает меня от слова совсем. Сейчас мне даже думается, что это далеко не худший вариант.

«Нет! Не хочу умирать! Страшно! Почему мне так страшно?!»

Вдруг я сталкиваюсь с кем-то, и мне не позволяют больше продолжать бежать, удерживая за плечи. Я зажмуриваюсь и сжимаюсь в комок, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Кажется, вот он, мой конец. Сердце стучит в ушах, и явно не из-за бега. Глотку сводит спазмом. Я знаю, что будет дальше, и это пугает меня еще больше.

\- Глеб? – через шум крови в ушах смутно слышится обеспокоенный голос, но принадлежит он вовсе не тому, кого я ожидал. – Глеб, что случилось? Ты можешь ответить?

Меня встряхивают, но это мало помогает.

\- Эй, Глеб, посмотри на меня! Что случилось?

Я поднимаю взгляд и вижу Вадима, и, должен признать, чувствую некоторое облегчение. Теперь, что бы не случилось, я в безопасности. Благо, самое страшное еще не началось, и хотя бы есть время уйти подальше от любопытных прохожих. Больше всего не люблю ловить паничку на людях.

\- Вадим…, - с трудом выдавливаю я из себя, - забери меня отсюда… пожалуйста…

Дышать становится все труднее.

Лебедев, нужно отдать ему должное, с пониманием кивает, обнимает меня за плечи и ведет в сторону своего дома. Не спрашивает ничего, молчит, только время от времени бросает на меня внимательные взгляды. А я, собрав все свои силы, моральные и физические, стараюсь держать себя в руках и идти прямо, не запинаясь за собственные конечности на каждом шагу. Не будь моя голова сейчас занята кое-чем другим, я бы обязательно задался вопросом, что Вадим, собственно, делал неподалеку от моей общаги. Но вместо этого в мыслях вертится как мантра: «От этого не умирают, от этого не умирают, от этого не умирают». Это правда помогает справиться со страхом. Нужно просто пережить это, переждать, я от этого не умру, хотя сейчас в это поверить трудно.

Еще никогда дорога к Вадиму домой не казалась мне такой длинной. Поднимаясь по ступенькам я уже еле перебираю ногами, но парень не позволяет мне упасть, буквально тащит меня на себе несколько лестничных пролетов. Останавливаемся перед дверью, нервно шарит в кармане в поиске ключей и открывает дверь. Я уже начинаю задыхаться, судорожно хватаю воздух открытым ртом. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Пулей залетаю в квартиру, на ходу стаскивая обувь, и сразу бегу в спальню. Задергиваю шторы на окне, каким-то чудом не сорвав карниз, забиваюсь в угол между стеной и кроватью, обхватываю ноги руками и утыкаюсь носом в колени. Паника, которую я все это время сдерживал, вырывается наружу, принося с собой весь букет далеко не самых приятных ощущений. Все тело дрожит. Сдерживать всхлипы уже не получается, а вперемешку с резким судорожным дыханием и вовсе становится больше похоже на хрип. Все, о чем я могу думать, это: «Я не умру, от этого не умирают».

\- Глеб? – Вадим опускается на корточки и зовет осторожно. – Что мне сделать?

\- Я не… ничего… это… пройдет…

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Кажется, если не буду об этом думать, дышать тоже не буду.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Приходится концентрироваться на этом, чтобы через стиснутое горло проходило хоть немного воздуха.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

По щекам текут слезы.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Дрожу.

Из общей картины ощущений вдруг выделяется одно приятное – ощущение тепла. Вадим берет меня за руку, осторожно поглаживает, греет холодные пальцы. И это… помогает. Помогает отвлечься и напоминает, что в этот раз я не один. В углу между стеной и кроватью мало места. Едва хватает мне одному. Лебедев толкает кровать боком, заставляя ее отодвинуться с мерзким скрежетом. Садится на пол рядом со мной. Поднимает меня легко, будто я вешу не больше котенка, и усаживает между своих ног. Обнимает, обхватывает руками поверх моих, прижимает к себе. Шепчет в ухо что-то успокаивающее.

Все это помогает. Впервые я не корчусь в ебаной агонии два часа, задыхаясь и глотая слезы вперемешку с соплями. И не лезу в куртке под одеяло, потому что бьет дикий озноб и согреться невозможно. Переживаю это дерьмо не в одиночестве, в тишине, в темноте, в пустой квартире. Впервые.

Не знаю, сколько мы сидим так вместе. Вадим все шепчет и шепчет, рассказывает забавные истории из жизни, согревая мое ухо теплым дыханием, гладит мои руки широкими движениями.

\- … а потом мы с Саней убегали от физрука с этим козлом через задний двор…

\- Серьезно? – даже не пытаюсь сдержать смех. – Почему вы не бросили его там?

\- Не знаю, - чувствую, как Лебедев пожимает плечами, - растерялись. Я смотрю, ты ожил уже?

\- Ага, - поворачиваюсь к нему, насколько это возможно, и киваю.

Все еще тяжело дышу, и мерзко сосет под ложечкой, но мне правда гораздо лучше.

\- Это радует, - Вадим улыбается и чмокает меня в губы, от чего я почему-то смущаюсь. – Если тебе уже лучше, давай выбираться отсюда, а то холодно на полу, да и я себе уже всю задницу отсидел. Ты нет?

\- Я тоже, - изображаю корявую улыбку, насколько хватает моих моральных сил, неуклюже поднимаюсь и тут же чуть не падаю обратно, потому что ноги затекшие до безобразия.

Вадим придерживает меня, не давая завалится назад, потом поднимается сам, удостоверившись, что я стою на своих двоих достаточно твердо. Возвращает кровать на место, игнорируя мои неловкие попытки извиниться. Замечает, что я все еще мелко дрожу.

\- Мне кажется, тебе сейчас не помешает горячий душ, - говорит он, внимательно всматриваясь в мое лицо.

Я устало киваю и безропотно позволяю увести себя в ванную. В голове пока совершенно пусто и в то же время такая каша из мыслей, что я предпочитаю их просто игнорировать. Вместо этого концентрируюсь на том, чтобы не налететь на какой-нибудь угол в коридоре. Наконец заходим в ванную. Вадим деловито осматривается.

\- Тебе одежду какую-то принести или хватит халата?

\- Можешь остаться со мной? – с трудом выдавливаю я из себя вместо ответа на вопрос. Получается так тихо, что парень даже не понимает сперва, чего я от него хочу.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он. – А… хочешь принять душ вместе?

\- Н-нет… не то, чтобы…, - запинаюсь, краснею, ковыряю взглядом серо-голубой кафель на полу, - просто не хочу оставаться один.

\- Хорошо, Глеб, я понимаю, - Вадим мягко улыбается. – Я бы на твоем месте тоже не хотел оставаться один после такого.

Что есть, то есть, после этой хуепляски одиночество всегда ощущается особенно остро и хочется если не поговорить, то хотя бы просто побыть с кем-то рядом. Но я всегда был один, не помню ни одного случая, когда кто-то был бы со мной во время «прихода». Так что можно сказать, что уже привык. Впрочем, у меня давненько не случались панички, поэтому сейчас я ощущаю себя, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, или что-то в этом роде.

\- Ох, ну и красные же у тебя глаза, смотреть больно, - Лебедев громко вздыхает. Обнимает, прижимая к себе.

\- Вадим? – неуверенно зову я, отстраненно прислушиваясь к его ускоренному сердцебиению. Волнуется, похоже.

\- Мм? – тыкается носом в мои волосы.

\- Можно ведь, я сегодня у тебя останусь? – смущаюсь, и голос под конец предложения заметно дрожит.

\- Конечно, - Лебедев выдает короткий смешок. – Мог и не спрашивать.

Вадим вдруг отстраняется и берет меня за руку чуть выше запястья, опускает рукав водолазки. Синяки и правда остались. Довольно заметные. Сине-фиолетовые. Парень внимательно рассматривает их сперва на одном запястье, на другом. Хмурится, а потом делает виноватое, чуть ли не душераздирающе-скорбное лицо.

\- Прости, я не хотел. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, - целует запястье, потом другое.

\- Разозлился просто, - спокойно отвечаю я. – Люди часто злятся на меня, это нормально.

И правда, привык уже к таким реакциям, потому что не умею контролировать свои эмоции и постоянно вывожу окружающих из себя. Или грублю. Или кричу в ответ на крик. Или просто веду себя как последний уебан. Мой скверный характер и постоянные капризы не мог терпеть никто, начиная с мамы и заканчивая Лешей. Вадим тоже не стал исключением. Кто знает, на сколько его хватит, и как быстро я его до ручки доведу.

\- Глеб, не говори так, нет тут ничего нормального, - уверенно возражает Лебедев. - И я виноват перед тобой.

\- Забудь, - я осторожно высвобождаю свои руки из его и принимаюсь стягивать водолазку.

Вадим вздыхает, но по этому поводу ничего не говорит. Тоже начинает раздеваться. Сперва одним движением стягивает худи через голову и бросает его на стиралку, потом расстегивает ремень, звеня пряжкой, потом джинсы, снимает их без помощи руки и так и оставляет валяться на полу. В процессе смотрит на меня, прямо в глаза, настолько неотрывно, насколько это вообще возможно. Улавливаю в его взгляде что-то жесткое, агрессивное. Я до сих пор не пришел в себя после атаки, а от этого становится еще более не по себе.

\- Вадим?

\- А? – стоит уже нагишом и выжидающе смотрит на меня.

\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

\- С чего ты взял? – почти мастерски изображает недоумение.

\- С того, что ты смотришь так, будто смерти моей хочешь, - чувствую возвращающуюся внутреннюю дрожь, но стараюсь заглушить ее злостью. Так проще.

\- Просто…, - парень резким движением ерошит волосы на макушке, и весь его пугающий вид исчезает без следа, - не веди себя так, будто насилие по отношению к тебе это нормально. Меня доводит до бешенства одна мысль о том, что такого могло случиться в твоей жизни, что ты теперь так думаешь.

Говоря это, Вадим выглядит таким искренним и милым. Невольно у меня появляется желание плюнуть на все внутренние запреты и просто наконец расслабиться, доверившись ему. Полностью. Быть постоянно в напряжении дико утомляет. Постоянно искать подвох и ждать ножа в спину изматывает эмоционально и физически. Но в то же время страх того, что все может повториться, не позволяет мне ослабить бдительность.

\- Хорошо, - пытаюсь изобразить улыбку, чтобы успокоить его, но получается, видимо, хуево, - я постараюсь так не делать.

\- Эх, Глеб, - вздыхает душераздирающе, - какой же ты все-таки…

Вадим подходит ко мне и помогает избавиться от одежды. Я неуклюже стаскиваю джинсы, вслед за ними идет белье, а потом мы наконец заходим в душевую кабинку: сперва я, потом он. Мне неловко. Не то, чтобы я Лебедева голым не видел. Он тоже на меня уже вдоволь насмотрелся со всех сторон и ракурсов. Но именно сейчас, когда мы стоим рядом без одежды и без всякого сексуального подтекста, мне становится по-настоящему неловко. Зато ему, кажется, все ни по чем. До сих пор не понимаю, как Вадим может оставаться невозмутимым в абсолютно любой ситуации, вне зависимости от места и обстоятельств. Он человек вообще?

Наконец парень заканчивает с регулированием води, берет меня за руку, специально выше синяка, и притягивает к себе.

\- Грейся, Светлов, - говорит он, обнимая меня под струей горячей воды. – Твой больной и несчастный вид причиняет мне буквально физическую боль.

\- Ты уже говорил… бедняга, - бормочу я, но тем не менее закрываю глаза и обнимаю его в ответ.

Без понятия, сколько мы так стоим. Я просто наслаждаюсь моментом, постепенно успокаиваясь и приходя в относительно нормальное состояние. Вадим от скуки, видимо, выводит на моей спине какие-то одному ему известные узоры. Было бы славно, если бы этот момент можно было остановить. Вот так вот навсегда остаться стоять под горячей водой в обнимку с Лебедевым. Звучит как мечта. Но такого ведь в жизни не бывает. Через какое-то время парень начинает нетерпеливо переступать с ноги на ногу, кладет подбородок мне на макушку, а через миг уже тычется носом в мое плечо.

\- Гле-е-еб, ты согрелся уже?

\- Согрелся, - малость сонно произношу я.

Чмокает в щеку.

\- Тогда давай мыться и выходить?

\- Как хочешь, - пожимаю плечами я, хотя понимаю, что мог бы так стоять еще очень и очень долго.

Ни много ни мало, а через полчаса мы наконец выползаем из душевой. В ванной стоит густой пар. Голова немного кружится после горячей воды. Вадим шлепает мокрыми ногами до вешалки, берет оттуда полотенце и обматывает вокруг бедер, потом снимает свой халат, возвращается и укутывает в него меня. Даже пискнуть не успеваю, как меня сгребают в охапку и несут в сторону кухни.

\- Какой же ты все-таки мелкий, Глеб. Тебя носить все равно что котенка.

\- Это ты просто такой сильный, - вяло возражаю я и широко зеваю, не утруждая себя чем-то вроде прикрывания рта ладошкой.

\- Спать хочешь? – осведомляется Лебедев.

\- Немножко, - киваю я, - но кушать больше.

\- Сейчас что-то придумаем, - парень опускает меня на табуретку и направляется к холодильнику. Ковыряется там некоторое время, а потом поворачивается ко мне.

\- Блинов хочешь?

\- Блинов? – невольно оживляюсь. – Хочу! Блины я люблю…

\- Блины, значит, ты любишь…, - Лебедев смотрит на меня с недовольным прищуром, но через миг уже как ни в чем не бывало достает из холодильника яйца и молоко. - А сам-то их делать умеешь? – спрашивает он, стуча шкафчиками, доставая миску, муку, сито и прочие необходимые для этого дела штуки.

\- Не-а, я вообще в готовке не силен.

\- Научить?

Смотрю на него внимательно. Вадим чертовски привлекательный посреди кухни в одном полотенце и с желанием меня покормить. Сказать ему «нет» просто невозможно. Именно поэтому я медленно киваю. Парень широко улыбается и развивает еще более бурную деятельность. Сперва он показывает, как сделать тесто. Разбивает в миску яйца, добавляет сахар, соль.

\- Можно, я перемешаю? – поднимаюсь, обхожу стол и забираю у него вилку. Начинаю взбивать яйца.

\- Говоришь, что не умеешь готовить, но вилкой орудуешь довольно уверенно, - Лебедев усмехается.

\- Единственное, что я могу сделать реально вкусно, не взорвав при этом кухню, - это омлет, так что тут рука набита.

\- А приготовишь мне омлет как-нибудь? – Вадим обнимает меня сзади. Чуть ли не мурлычет, как довольный кот.

\- Как-нибудь…, - неопределенно отвечаю я. – Что дальше?

\- Добавь немного молока… Нет, нет, не все… Столько хватит… Хорошо, теперь перемешай.

Кажется, ему нравится вот так руководить процессом. Хотя я тоже не жалуюсь, должен признать.

\- Теперь мука… только ее надо просеять…. Слушай, Глеб, что случилось? Я имею в виду, что спровоцировало этот твой приступ?

Дергаюсь, и часть муки оказывается на столе вместо миски.

\- Не приступ, а паническая атака, - сухо поправляю я, так и замерев с ситом в руках.

\- Хорошо, пусть так… Но не ровном месте же она произошла.

\- Ты правда хочешь знать? – тихо спрашиваю я и продолжаю, не дожидаясь ответа: - Под общагой, прям возле входа меня поджидал бывший. Я увидел его издалека и сбежал. Но мне и этого было достаточно, чтобы накрыло…

Вадим обнимает меня крепче, прижимая к себе, тыкается губами в макушку.

\- Я ему лицо сломаю, - тихо и пугающе спокойно произносит он.

Не знаю, что ответить на это. Просить ничего такого не делать? Но я правда хочу, чтобы ему наконец-то прописали по ебалу, может быть хотя бы тогда до него дошло бы. Кажется, я действительно ненавижу этого человека. Но не потому, что он поступил со мной гадко, а потому, что он все никак не даст мне оставить его в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Это ж каким эгоистом нужно быть, чтобы так агрессивно цепляться за того, кто по сути тебе даже не нужен?

\- Все, Глеб, муки уже достаточно. Теперь перемешивай.

Наконец под чутким руководством Лебедева я заканчиваю тесто. Мы ставим сковороду на огонь, Вадим наливает в небольшое блюдце немного растительного масла и вручает мне силиконовую кисточку. Ставит меня перед плитой, сам становится позади, накрывает мои руки своими.

\- Смазываешь сковородку маслом, - управляет мной, будто марионеткой, но ощущения мне очень даже нравятся. – А теперь выливаешь полчерпака теста…. Вот так вращай сковородку, чтобы равномерно распределилось…. Ага, хорошо…. Видишь, тесто сверху схватилось, значит, можно переворачивать. Оп! Получилось…. Теперь попробуй сам.

Смазываю сковородку растительным маслом, наливаю тесто и распределяю его, придавая блину круглую форму с помощью черпака. Перевернуть с первого раза не получается.

\- Ничего, - Лебедев улыбается, - первый блин комом.

И убирает подгоревший бесформенный комок теста со сковороды.

\- Попробуй еще раз.

Пробую. В этот раз получается немного лучше, но не без помощи Вадима, который расправляет неудачно перевернувшийся блинчик, а потом еще целую вечность ноет, что он обжег пальцы.

\- Поцелу-у-уй! – шуточно-капризно требует парень, тыча пальцами мне в лицо.

\- Лебедев, ты сейчас мне глаз вынешь, имей совесть, - возмущаюсь я, пытаясь переложить уже готовый блин на тарелку.

\- Светлов, это ты совесть имей, я из-за тебя, между прочим пострадал! Целуй, давай! – и добавляет хитро, склонившись над моим ухом: - А я тебе взамен секрет расскажу.

Вздыхаю, прекрасно понимая, что он меня в покое не оставит. Ставлю обратно на плиту сковородку, хватаю его за кисть, притягиваю к себе и прикасаюсь губами сначала к подушечке большого, а затем указательного пальца.

\- Теперь доволен?

\- Да! – Лебедев обнимает меня поперек торса, наклоняется прямо к уху и шепчет, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием: - Я…

Шепчет еле слышно, но мне это кажется криком в абсолютной тишине. Застываю, краснею до самых кончиков ушей. Мне уже нет дела ни до блинов, ни до сковороды, которая скоро явно сгорит. В отличие от Лебедева, который явно забавляется моей реакцией.

\- Жарко у плиты, да? – произносит он, еле сдерживая смех. – Ты так покраснел…

И как ни в чем не бывало берется сам жарить блины, напрочь игнорируя препятствие в виде меня, стоящее между ним и плитой. Я вскоре отхожу в моральном плане и немного расслабляюсь, приваливаюсь спиной к Вадиму и просто наблюдаю за его точными, лишенными лишней суеты движениями. Нужно отдать ему должное, готовит он и правда отлично. Даже несмотря на то, что я парню не помогаю, а скорее наоборот, вскоре на тарелке возвышается стопка румяных дымящихся блинов.

\- Неси на стол, - командует Лебедев. – Чайник ставить?

Блины оказываются просто восхитительными, тем более под чай и с малиновым вареньем. Я лопаю их за обе щеки, откровенно отводя душу и отстраненно пытаюсь вспомнить, когда мне в последний раз доводилось кушать что-то настолько вкусное.

\- Смотреть, как ты хорошо кушаешь, одно удовольствие, - Вадим наблюдает за мной с нескрываемым умилением, подперев голову рукой. – Не понимаю, как ты мог довести себя до такого состояния, если на самом деле так любишь покушать…

\- Ну, так обстоятельства сложились, - отвечаю я, с трудом прожевав. – Да и не так уж я люблю покушать. Ты просто готовишь очень вкусно. Кто тебя научил?

\- Бабушка...

\- Понятно, - отпиваю чай и примеряюсь к следующему блину.

\- Какие-такие обстоятельства, Глеб? – задумчиво спрашивает Вадим. Сам он едва ли что-то съел. – Если так подумать, я о тебе почти ничего не знаю.

\- Как и я о тебе, - парирую я и практически насильно запихиваю в него блин. – А кое-кто, между прочим, обещал мне все объяснить…

\- Я…, - прожевывает, запивает чаем. – Давай договоримся так: я отвечу на все твои вопросы, а взамен ты расскажешь о себе. Идет?

\- Идет, - киваю я.

\- Тогда жду твоих вопросов, - Лебедев широко улыбается, всем своим видом показывая, что он целиком и полностью мой. Во всех смыслах.

\- Когда я начал тебе нравиться?

По его взгляду понятно, что именно этого вопроса он и ждал.

\- Помнишь, как ты приехал в универ на день открытых дверей?

\- Помню, но это давно было, 2 года назад, - я подаюсь вперед и внимательно смотрю на Вадима, с нетерпением ожидая, что он скажет дальше.

\- Ну да, я тогда был на первом курсе, - парень мечтательно смотрит куда-то мимо меня. – Мы с Саней как раз были у декана, получали люлей за прогулы, когда вы с мамой зашли в деканат. У тебя тогда еще волосы натурального цвета были, светло-русые…. Так вот, я сперва подумал, что ты восьмиклассник какой-то, уж больно мелкий был. В принципе, поэтому я и обратил на тебя внимание. А еще у тебя был такой недовольный вид, будто тебя туда силком притащили и это было последнее место на Земле, где ты хотел бы оказаться…

\- Так и было, - киваю я. Ковыряюсь в памяти и правда нахожу в своем прошлом такой эпизод. Мама буквально угрозами затащила меня на этот день открытых дверей. Мы долго бродили по университету, а потом моей родительнице в голову пришла гениальная идея – познакомиться с деканом.

\- Мы с тобой столкнулись! – внезапно вспоминаю я. – Ты выходил из кабинета, а я заходил…

\- Верно, - парень улыбается, протягивает руку и ерошит мне волосы. – Но я тогда не думал, что ты собираешься поступать сюда, поэтому был удивлен, когда тебя увидел в универе на следующий год.

\- И все же, Вадим, когда я начал тебе нравиться? – нетерпеливо ерзаю на лавке, оббитой кожей молодого дерматина.

\- Не знаю точно, я просто наблюдал за тобой время от времени, а потом это как-то само…, - в этот момент, я готов поклясться, Лебедев засмущался. Это была лишь тень эмоции, но я ее заметил и наконец удостоверился, что он все же человек, хоть и с большой натяжкой.

\- Ладно, тогда другой вопрос, - под столом я нещадно заламываю пальцы, чтобы хоть как-то совладать с волнением, - ты би, получается?

Вадим бросает на меня лукавый взгляд исподлобья и мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- В смысле? – я выпадаю в осадок. - А что же ты тогда?

\- То же, что и ты, - парня очень забавляет моя реакция, и он этого даже не скрывает.

\- Откуда тогда все эти слухи? – сказать, что я запутался, значит, ничего не сказать.

\- Разве людям много надо для сплетен, - по-филосовски изрекает Лебедев. – У меня всегда с девчонками были хорошие отношения, и в школе, и тут…. Много кто на меня вешается. Что еще люди могут подумать, кроме того, что я с ними всеми трахался?

\- Действительно, - я задумчиво киваю. – Получается, ты с женщинами не…

\- Никогда, - Вадим кивает.

\- А с мужчинами?

\- Пару раз. Серьезных отношений у меня никогда не было, - внимательно наблюдает за моей реакцией на его слова.

\- Поня-а-атно, - немного оторопело тяну я.

Чтобы переварить полученную информацию, мне явно понадобится время, потому что услышать подобное я не ожидал. Вадим Лебедев – гей? Он никогда ни с кем не встречался? Все, что говорят о нем, - не более чем слухи? И, что самое интересное, он заметил меня еще два года назад и наблюдал все это время, пока не понял, что я ему нравлюсь. Я что, герой глупого слэш-фанфика, где в невзрачного паренька влюбляется главный альфач и бегает за ним, пока этот самый невзрачный паренек ломается аки девица?

\- А Саня? – спрашиваю я. – Он знает?

\- Ага, - кивает парень. – Давно уже. Слух про гомофоба мы специально пустили, если ты об этом. Чисто так, для перестраховки.

\- Зачем тогда хуесосили меня, а? – смотрю на него в упор, даже вперед подаюсь. – Какое я вам зло плохое сделал?

\- Насчет этого…, - Вадим виновато отводит взгляд, неловко скребет затылок, - прости…. Я, правда, не знал, как к тебе подступиться, а Санёк, ну, помочь мне решил…

Виноватый вид Лебедева вместе с его «страшным признанием» имеют на меня скорее всего неожиданный для Вадима эффект. Несколько секунд я смотрю на него молча, а потом не выдерживаю и захожусь хохотом. Шатен удивленно хлопает глазами.

\- Глеб, ну, ты же не злишься, правда? – жалобно произносит он. – Скажи что-нибудь, хватит ржать.

\- Да просто восхищаюсь идеей твоего товарища, - все еще всхлипывая от смеха, отвечаю я. – Это же просто гениально, нет?

\- Немного, - Лебедев смотрит на меня неуверенно.

\- Да ладно, - смахиваю набежавшие слезы, - я не злюсь, все в порядке.

\- Точно?

\- Да точно, точно…

Вадим вскакивает, вытаскивает меня из-за стола и порывисто обнимает. Надо же, еще несколько недель назад я и не подозревал, что у Вадима Лебедева, местной звезды, царя и бога всех женских сердец в радиусе пары километров, главного соблазнителя и мудака универа, может быть такая милая и искренняя сторона. Кажется, он делает все, чтобы я влюбился в него еще сильнее.

\- Дальше говорить будем в кровати, - произносит он где-то над моим ухом, - не знаю, как ты, а я устал.

Меня снова подхватывают на руки и несут теперь уже в спальню.

\- Я скоро к этому привыкну, и тебе придется носить меня везде, - мурлычу себе под нос расслабленно.

\- Я только за, - улыбается, - главное, чтобы ты был не против.

Я смотрю вверх и натыкаюсь взглядом на его подбородок. Смотрю и думаю о том, что все равно веду себя как влюбленный придурок, как бы это не отрицал. Все равно доверяю ему и чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с ним, сколько бы не говорил, что так нельзя. Глеб Светлов просто фантастический дурак. Это аксиома. Но ладно, побуду так еще сегодня, а завтра снова стану колючкой и буду сохранять дистанцию. Это только на один вечер, так что все будет хорошо.

Меня осторожно опускают на кровать и командуют сдать халат законному владельцу для просушки. Снимаю его и лезу под одеяло. Лебедев присоединяется ко мне через несколько минут, уже привычно прижав своей внушительной тушей к стенке. Обнимает и терпеливо ждет, пока я устроюсь удобно в гнезде из одеяла и его рук.

\- Хочешь спросить что-то еще? – понижает голос.

\- Просто расскажи о себе, - прошу я, невольно подстраиваясь. Атмосфера как-то способствует.

Вадим кивает и начинает рассказывать полушепотом о своем детстве, о котенке, которого две недели прятал от родителей, а потом мама его все же нашла, но в итоге разрешила оставить. О школе, друзьях, о детских шалостях и люлях, получаемых за них. О футбольной секции, куда мама чуть ли не силком затащила восьмилетнего Лебедева и которая в итоге стала его вторым домом. О разводе родителей, когда Вадиму было 12, о том, как отец отсудил опеку над ним, дав судье взятку. О том, как мама во второй раз вышла замуж за итальянца и уехала с мужем на его родину. О том, как отец женился во второй раз и как жизнь Вадима превратилась в ад с появлением в ней Натальи Романовны. О том, как его спасением стали бабушка по маминой линии и уже упомянутая секция. О том, как понял, что его не привлекают девушки. О том, как бабушка умерла и оставила эту квартиру Лебедеву в наследство. О том, как стал жить отдельно еще в 11 классе, потому что терпеть ту гнетущую, удушающую атмосферу дома было невозможно. О том, как признался лучшему другу, что он гей, и о том, что друг, то есть Саня, воспринял эту новость на удивление спокойно. О студенческой жизни, об отношениях с родителями и о вредной младшей сестре, которая родилась у мамы во втором браке.

Вадим не особо вдается в подробности, но я все равно будто вижу собственными глазами все, о чем он говорит: и рыжего котенка, который потом вымахал в упитанного и наглющего котяру, и гаражи, за которыми впервые пробовали курить, и беззубого мелкого Саню, и добрую улыбчивую бабушку, и солнечный юг Италии, куда Вадим несколько раз ездил на каникулы к маме в гости. Его история простая и не отличается никакими неожиданными поворотами, но мне она кажется безумно трогательной и какой-то родной, что ли.

\- Как-то так, - немного неловко заканчивает парень.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал, - я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Лебедев в тусклом свете луны, который сочится через незашторенное окно, уже не кажется невозмутимым. В его взгляде я улавливаю легкую тоску по старым добрым и светлую такую грусть. Губы пытаются изобразить сдержанную улыбку. Кожа в таком свете выглядит, будто сияет. Волосы немного взлохмачены после душа, такая себя кудрявая темная копна. Теперь еще красивше выглядит. Не знаю, какую силу воли нужно иметь, чтобы взгляд отвести. У меня ее нет точно.

\- Да ладно, - Вадим понимает руку и убирает упавшие пряди с моего лица, - было бы за что благодарить. Но…. Теперь твоя очередь.

Я вздыхаю. Притворяться спящим уже поздно, отнекиваться тоже. Не остается ничего, кроме как все рассказать. По правде говоря, меня это даже немного радует, потому что раньше у меня не было возможности с кем-то поделиться всем, произошедшим за последние годы. Если не считать психотерапию. Но я ее не считаю. Одно дело рассказывать что-то, потому что должен, человеку, который обязан слушать, ведь ему платят за это деньги. И совсем другое – открыться человеку, который сам хочет меня узнать.

\- Ладно, но… просто слушай, не надо потом ничего говорить. И не смотри на меня так! Мне неловко.

\- А как мне на тебя смотреть? – со смешком выдает Лебедев.

\- Я сейчас вообще ничего рассказывать не буду!

\- Ладно, ладно, - парень демонстративно закрывает глаза ладонью.

Я набираю в легкие побольше воздуха. Начинаю свой рассказ с отца, который бросил маму, как только узнал, что она беременна. Маме в тот момент было 19. Первые лет 6 моей жизни я ее и не видел почти, разве что по праздникам. Сначала она училась, потом работала, а мной занималась бабушка. Отец так ни разу и не появился в моей жизни. Потом была школа, разные кружки, по которым меня мотало, потому что я никак не мог понять, чем хочу заниматься. Вскользь упоминаю художку, которую закончил. Туда меня отдала мама, когда ей надоело наблюдать за моими метаниями. На средней и старшей школе подробно не останавливаюсь, потому что там и говорить особо не о чем. Я знаю, что Вадим хочет услышать на самом деле, и эту часть своей биографии пересказываю особенно подробно. От воспоминаний о событиях последних нескольких лет меня пробивает на смех, но не потому, что сильно весело. Просто моя неадекватная реакция на все негативные аспекты жизни. Заканчиваю неловким «А потом я случайно забрел на курилку, потому что не особо разбирал дорогу, и налетел на тебя. Дальше ты и сам знаешь…»

Замолкаю, только дышу сосредоточенно. Не то, чтобы этот разговор разбередил старые раны или наоборот принес облегчение. Просто не по себе. Вадим тоже молчит, хотя я сам его об этом и попросил. Не шевелится, чувствую только, как отрывисто вздымается его грудь. Пауза затягивается, и мне становится как-то неуютно. Но заставить себя посмотреть на Лебедева я не могу. Так же, как и во время своего рассказа, продолжаю агрессивно сверлить взглядом дальний угол комнаты, справедливо полагая, что сидящий там монстер лучше реакции парня на мои откровения. Наконец он (Вадим, не монстер) шумно втягивает воздух через нос и еле слышно выдает:

\- Точно лицо ему сломаю…

Я невольно улыбаюсь.

\- Глеб?

\- М-м?

\- Теперь я понимаю, кхм, - прочищает горло и скребет шею пальцами, - почему ты не хочешь торопить события. Просто имей в виду, что я не он…. И я… скорее о стену расшибусь, чем поступлю с тобой плохо.

Приподнимаюсь и поворачиваюсь к Вадиму, смотрю на него. Желание парировать саркастичным «Все так сначала говорят» резко пропадает. Уж больно умилительно он выглядит, краснея от смущения и отводя взгляд. Кто бы мог подумать, что главный мудила всея универа может быть и таким. Внутренне плыву от этого его вида. Хорошо, что темно и ему не видно, что у меня сейчас ебальник треснет. Из себя только и могу выдавить:

\- Все равно не дави на меня… и не торопи, - получается чисто бубнеж обиженного ребенка.

\- Хорошо, - со смешком отвечает Лебедев.

\- Отлично, - с вызовом смотрю ему в глаза.

\- Замечательно.

\- Договорились.

\- Заметано.

В следующий момент я уже целую его. Вадим приподнимает меня и помогает забраться на него. Нам нравится так целоваться, особенно мне. Уютно, мать его за ногу. Он такой большой и теплый, а я такой маленький по сравнению с ним. При желании я мог бы использовать его как кровать или удобное кресло, или личного носильщика, или все сразу. И уверен, сам Лебедев был бы очень даже за.

Пока я сосредоточенно вылизываю его рот, парень широкими движениями гладит мои плечи, потом спину и, не тратя времени впустую, резко хватает за задницу. Благо, ни один из нас не утруждал себя чем-то настолько тривиальным как одевание. Активно переминает ягодицы, явно наслаждаясь процессом. Это можно безошибочно понять по тому, что его член уже упирается в мое бедро. Прихватываю его нижнюю губу зубами, провожу по ней языком. Раздвигает мои ягодицы пальцами, оглаживает дырочку, слегка давит.

\- Вставишь на сухую – я тебе нос откушу, - яростно шепчу ему прямо в ухо и тут же щелкаю зубами по мочке.

Вадим морщится, но тут же расплывается в довольной усмешке. Не глядя шарит рукой по стулу, стоящему рядом с кроватью, находит тюбик со смазкой, выдавливает щедро на пальцы. Я тем временем прохожусь по его шее от уха до ключицы короткими влажными поцелуями. Вставляет сходу два пальца. Я прогибаюсь в пояснице, чтобы было удобнее. Целую, скользя пальцами по его ребрам, и он издает короткий смешок прямо мне в губы, потому что щекотно. Тут же наказывает меня, внезапно раздвинув пальцы на манер ножниц.

\- Лебедев, - тихо шиплю и кусаю его за губу.

\- Что «Лебедев»? – внимательно наблюдает за моей реакцией.

Я резко выдыхаю и утыкаюсь носом в его шею. Стараюсь не стонать вслух, потому что стены тут чисто картонные, а соседи Вадима уж больно внимательно следят за тем, кто выходит из его квартиры по утрам. Хотя не стонать, когда тебя ебет вот этот парень, - та еще пытка. И он, кажется, знает об этом. Знает, что стараюсь не шуметь, и специально меня доводит до ручки.

\- Думаешь… один такой… хитрый?.. – с трудом выдавливаю из себя.

Провожу пальцами по животу парня, оглаживая рельефные мышцы, давлю на выпирающую косточку таза, как бы невзначай царапая кожу ногтями, обхватываю его член у основания и начинаю немного резко из-за не особо удобной позы двигать кистью вверх-вниз. У моего мучителя сбивается дыхание, его рука тоже начинает двигаться немного отрывисто, заставляя меня каждый раз вздрагивать и шумно выталкивать из себя воздух через нос. Тяжело дышит, как и я, моментами еле заметно дергается и кривится. Я же снова переключаю внимание на его шею, которая сегодня кажется мне особенно аппетитной. Прохожу поцелуями сверху вниз по выступающей артерии, прикусываю ключицу, слегка оттянув кожу зубами, и тут же старательно зализываю, возвращаюсь снова к шее, оставляя на ней небольшие засосы. Посмотрим, как изменится его мнение о водолазках, когда он увидит те чудные узоры, которые я тут вырисовываю.

\- Глеб! - рычит, дернувшись и резко засадив в меня три сложенных вместе пальца.

От неожиданности вскрикиваю, хватаюсь за его плечи и смотрю шатену в глаза с неприкрытым укором.

\- Ты, значит, нос откусишь, если на сухую, а сам? – продолжает недовольно, даже не думая прекращать.

Прячу лицо в изгибе его шеи и тихо скулю, не в силах больше терпеть это издевательство.

\- Блять, Вадим… ты хочешь… чтобы я от… одних твоих пальцев… кончил? – шепчу сбивчиво и невольно трусь грудью о его грудь. Жмурюсь, когда мои чувствительные соски касаются его кожи.

\- Может и так. Ты мне лучше скажи, чего ты такой агрессивный? Нормально же все было…

И вот попробуй ему не ответь, когда буквально пытает.

\- А разве… тебя э-это… м-м… не возбужда-ает?.. – собираю все свои силы в кулак, отстраняюсь и с вызовом смотрю в темно-зеленые лукавые глаза.

Вадим расплывается в широкой улыбке и так же неожиданно убирает пальцы.

\- Ну все, Светлов, - ехидно выдает Вадим, - доигрался. Ща ебать тя будем. Но сперва…

Он притягивает меня к себе и целует. Ну, как целует, «засасывает» правильнее будет сказать. Решительно заталкивает свой язык в мой рот и устраивает там свистопляску, да такую, что дышать почти невозможно. Одной рукой обнимает за талию, прижимая к себе, второй от души сжимает ягодицу. Мне остается лишь открыть рот и не сопротивляться, чтоб меня не сожрали. А я ведь не каменный, я тоже человек. Возбуждение уже доходит до такого, что в голове шумит, а перед глазами все плывет. Еще немного, и начну умолять его вставить. А Вадиму ж только этого и надо.

Наконец, вдоволь наигравшись с моим ртом, Лебедев ссаживает меня с себя, поднимается и пристраивается позади. Мне два раза говорить не надо. Становлюсь на четвереньки, призывно задрав задницу, с нетерпением жду, когда меня наконец выебут. Но мне вдруг давят на затылок, заставляя плечами лечь на кровать. Я послушно прижимаюсь щекой к простыне. Потому что так даже интереснее. Вадим шлепает меня по бедру, заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Видок у него там сейчас, наверное, дай боже. Но я не особо-то смущаюсь. Наоборот мысль о том, что он видит меня таким, и уже только от этого ему зудит засадить мне по самые шары, заводит еще больше. Чувствую его член между своими ягодицами. Водит им вверх-вниз, давит головкой на уже прилично раздразненную дырочку. И наконец вставляет.

Делает это Вадим очень медленно, будто хочет помучить меня еще больше. Хотя изнываю от нетерпения тут не один я. Меня это настолько бесит, что я уже готов сам насаживаться на него, толкаясь тазом назад, но увесистая рука ложится на мой затылок и еще сильнее вжимает в кровать, не давая пошевелиться. Лебедев вставляет полностью, а потом так же неспешно вытаскивает.

\- Блять! Может, хватит уже издеваться? – возмущаюсь я, порываясь вскочить и въебать кое-кому, но меня снова удерживают за затылок. Вадим ерошит мои волосы, а потом наклоняется и жарко шепчет в самое ухо:

\- А разве тебя это не возбуждает?

Мне даже смотреть на него не надо, чтобы понять, как самодовольно он сейчас скалится.

\- Сука…, - еле слышно выдыхаю я.

Тем временем Лебедев, удовлетворенный своей маленькой местью, наконец-то начинает меня по-настоящему трахать. Вставляет без лишних церемоний и тут же набирает темп, ритмично толкаясь в меня. Его руки почти больно сжимают мою талию. Я дергаюсь в такт его движениям, комкаю пальцами простыню и глухо стону, потому что по-другому это не пережить. Парень наваливается на меня всем телом, буквально вдавливая в кровать, и я жалею, что не подложил подушку под живот, потому что этот зверюга раза в два тяжелее меня и держать на себе его вес – это явно не то, о чем я мечтал всю жизнь. Лебедев тем временем увлекается процессом и начинает кусать меня за все, до чего только может дотянуться, а это в основном шея и плечи. Его движения становятся более рваными, и я уже откровенно жую простыню, лишь бы не стонать вслух. Сам парень громко отрывисто дышит где-то прямо над моим ухом, обжигая горячим воздухом и без того пылающую кожу.

\- Ва-адь, - шепчу, хватая ртом воздух, - пожа-алуйста-а…

Дважды просить не надо. Накрывает мой член ладонью и начинает дрочить быстрыми размашистыми движениями. Если до этого было очень хорошо, то сейчас меня с головой накрывает волной ощущений. Жмурюсь до звездочек перед глазами и сам начинаю двигать бедрами навстречу Вадиму. Он хватает зубами мой загривок и ускоряется. Я в ответ сжимаюсь вокруг него так, что он внезапно охает мне в ухо. Кончаем одновременно. Оба. Лебедев в меня, а я в его ладонь.

Отстраняется и приваливается спиной стене. Сейчас кажется еще более красивым, если такое вообще возможно. Его глаза сверкают в темноте, а губы, оказывается, искусаны чуть ли не в кровь. Быстро вздымающаяся грудь блестит от пота, кожа кажется алебастровой при свете луны. Смотрит на меня внимательно, будто ощупывает взглядом от макушки до пяток, скользя по искусанной шее, голой спине, ягодицам и тощим ногам. Я же просто падаю на живот и растягиваюсь на кровати. Ноги уже не держат. По телу разливается приятная слабость, только поясница горит, но это тоже своего рода балдежно.

\- Я думал, ты меня сломаешь, - жалуюсь голосом умирающего.

\- Я тоже думал, что тебя сломаю, - доверительным тоном сообщает мне Лебедев. – Надо тебя откармливать, а то долго не выдержишь.

\- У меня там теперь все саднит, - продолжаю ныть гнусавым голосом.

\- Хочешь, залижу? – смеясь осведомляется Вадим.

\- Хочу, - поджав губы отвечаю я.

Парень наклонятся и целует мою ягодицу. Прикосновение его горячих влажных губ пульсацией разносится по всему телу. Я невольно вздрагиваю и резко втягиваю в себя воздух.

\- Эй, ты чего, я ж шучу! – вскакиваю и отодвигаюсь от него, насколько позволяет пространство полуторки.

\- А я нет, - парень хватает меня за лодыжки, тянет на себя и снова поворачивает задницей вверх.

\- Слушай, Лебедев…, - начинаю было я, но меня перебивают:

\- Заткнись и получай удовольствие, понял? – произносит он это вроде бы со смешком, но в интонации чувствуется твердость. Зная упрямство этой скотины, понимаю, что спорить бесполезно. Проще об стену разъебаться, чем заставить Вадима изменить уже принятое им решение. Поэтому кладу голову на согнутые руки, закрываю глаза и расслабляюсь, как и было велено.

За окном тем временем уже начинает светать.

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертая часть - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896469


End file.
